A Weekend In Canada
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy decides to treat Annabeth to a secluded weekend with just him and her. One-shot no-war.


**A/N: This story is only a one-shot. I will not continue this. I hope this made you feel all fuzzy inside for at least five seconds, because that's all I'm trying to do.**

* * *

**"Time is taking over**  
**Look how far we've come**  
**Some were never meant to come here**  
**Some were never meant to leave the ground"**

**Imagine Dragons, "Look How Far We've Come"**

* * *

**"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you...And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you...Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak...Cause my heart is yours..."**

**Taylor Swift, "Ours"**

* * *

**Annabeth's**** POV**

All Percy told me was that we were "taking a break some place far away" and then he told me he had begged and begged and begged his father to teleport us to wherever we are going. Now I am sitting on our bed with a suitcase packed with "clothes to keep me warm" waiting for Percy's father to get here. Percy is running around the room doing last-minute packing, which I told him to do last night. _Typical. _Some people will never change, no matter how many times their wives bug them about it.

"Percy? Will you tell me now?" I ask, bouncing my knees as I wait impatiently. Percy looks at me and smirks. He rolls his eyes. Then those emerald orbs turn sparkly and he coos:

"Not yet darling, trust me, you'll be happy, I promise." He tells me, smiling and pecking me on the lips. He puts his duffel bag on the bed and zips it up.

"Ok, now I just have to grab the food bag." Percy mumbles to himself. Last night he packed a bag full of perishable food. Hmmm... What kind of place would you need to pack food? _Please tell me we're not going camping, he knows how much I hate camping..._ I think as I check my phone. I text Hazel and Piper back: _I still have no idea what Percy is planning...He better not make me do anything stupid... _As soon as I hit send there is a blinding flash to my right and I stare at my phone to prevent my eyes from getting melted.

"Hello, Annabeth." Poseidon says to me as I raise my eyes and put my phone in my pocket.

"Hello, Poseidon. I can't believe you came. The last time Percy managed to make you do something like this was pur wedding, four years ago." I tell Poseidon.

"Thank you, for whatever you're doing for me and Percy. Oh and, what is that exactly?" I ask. Poseidon just chuckles at me.

"Nice try, Annabeth. I've been sworn to secrecy by my son." Poseidon says as Percy walks in carrying the bag with the food in it.

"Thank you again, Dad. It really means a lot to me that you're doing this." Percy tells his father.

"You are welcome, son. I like to do things for you every once in a while. After all, I only have two sons, so I guess I spoil you a bit." Poseidon says with a grin.

"Okay you two, make sure you are holding your bags and touching me." Poseidon says as he reaches out his hands towards us.

"Wait! Annabeth, we need to put on our coats and boots first." Percy instructs as I put on my parka and snow boots, Percy also forces me to put on gloves and a scarf and mittens. He does the same._ Where the heck are we going? _Once we're both bundled up like burritos, we pick up our bags, close our eyes tightly, and touch Poseidon's outstretched hand.

All I can think is _Poseidon is gone and sence when is it like twenty degrees and SUNNY?! _ It was the middle of MARCH five seconds ago!

"Percy?" I ask, I turn around to see him simultaneously squinting in the sun and shivering in the cold. He's carrying bags in his hands and he looks at me. He puts his lips next to my ear very slowly. His breath is warm on my ear.

"Do you see that latter in front of us? Go up it and help me bring the bags up." He tells me, kissing my ear after he finishes speaking. I can't help but shiver, and it's not because of the cold. I put the bags down and proceed to go up the latter. The ground is muddy and there are patches of snow here and there. _Where are we? Man, am I glad I wore my winter boots. My uggs would have gotten ruined._I think as I continue up the latter towards what could only be described as a shed on stilts. _Is Percy insane? WHERE ARE WE?!_

I proceeded up the latter all the way to the top. When I reached the top, I could see Percy on the latter with all the bags on his back. _Men, they have to carry it all in one trip or they will die trying. _It would have been no big deal to just take another trip, but nooo, Mr. I-went-through-Tartarus-defeated-Gaea-killed-a-giant-and-defeated-the-god-of-war has to be all high and mighty and do it all in one trip.

Percy stopped a three-quarters of the way up and started handing me the bags. Luckily for him, he managed to get all the bags and himself safely up here without dying. Percy took some already-cut wood that was stacked up on the wall and put it in the wood stove with a match. He continuing feeding the stove with wood until we had a nice warm "house" and could take our coats off. Percy plopped down beside me on the queen-sized bed and put my feet in his lap and started to massage them. I gave him a warm smile.

"So where are we?" I ask him as I watch the firelight flicker in his eyes.

"We're in Canada, Nico told me about a guy who was renting a tree house in Canada. I thought it would be a good idea to get away from all the hustle and bustle." Percy tells me as he continues to deep-tissue massage my toes.

"Percy, we're getting away from summer! This is part of the reason you became a marine biologist professor and I became an architect professor. To teach people about the things we love and GET LIKE TWO MONTHS OFF!" I tell him. Percy just smiles at me, and shakes his head. _What a kelp-head. _

"Annabeth," he says sweetly, "there is no self phone service, and no roads leading up to this duck-blind of a tree house. The only people who can disturb us is the gods, and that's only if they want to tell us that the joined forces of both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter could not defeat whatever it is they are facing. They promised us award for all that we've done for them, peace." Percy says as he pulled me into his arms and laid back on his chest.

My heart is melting. Sometimes sea weed brain can muster up enough energy to be romantic with me, and I don't mind because this is well worth the wait.


End file.
